Camelot at Hogwarts
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Kate Edwards is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there she befriends the Mauraders and falls in love with Arthur Pendragon. Soon she and Remus Lupin discover a plot to do with the rising of the Dark Lord.A plot that Arthur's right in the middle of.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stared at the Hogwarts Express nervously.

"Stop worrying, Kate." Her older sister, Guinevere, said, clearly annoyed. "It'll be fine."

"But what if no one likes me? What if I get put in Slytherin? What if-"

"Kate!" Guinevere stopped her little sister. "You will make friends, and it's ok if you're in Slytherin.

"But Pelly said-"

"Forget what Pelly said! He was just trying to scare you. We will _not _disown you if you are in Slytherin." Their older cousin, Pellinore, had spent the summer with them. He was quite the jokester and had told Kate all about Hogwarts. "Now, I promised Natalie I'd meet her."

"Can I come with you?" The eleven year old asked eagerly.

"No. Go sit somewhere else and make friends." Guinevere said, and disappeared onto the train. Kate just looked at the clock. 10:55 the train would be leaving soon.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Kate jumped and turned around. A boy of about 13 was standing behind her. He was tall and had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Arthur Pendragon."

"Kate Edwards." She murmured.

"Well, Kate. Would you like to join me on the train."

"Sure." Kate followed Arthur onto the train He slid a compartment door and sat down. She sat in the seat across from him.

"So, this your first year?" He asked. She nodded. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know. Anything, but Slytherin."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah. Slytherin does have a bad rep. but my best friend's in Slytherin."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"No need to apologize." He stopped her. "Everyone feels that way. But you know. Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time, was in Slytherin."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, most people don't. Oddly enough my friend's named after him."

"What house are you in?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ravenclaw."

"Really? I thought you'd be in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but it turns out his brain is bigger than his bravery." A new voice answered. They both turned to a boy standing in the doorway.

"There you are! I've been looking all over." The boy looked older than Arthur, maybe 14 or 15. He had long silvery blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Whose this?" He asked, motioning to Kate.

"Merlin Philips this is Kate Edwards."

"Nice to meet you." Merlin said, then he turned back to Arthur. "You coming?"

Arthur looked hesitantly at Kate. "It's alright, go on. Thanks for sitting with me though." She said.

"No problem." Arthur smiled at her, rising to his feet. "I hope I see you around."

"Me too."  
With one last smile, Arthur left. Kate moved closer to the window and just stared out of it for a few minutes. Then the compartment door slid open again. She turned to see who it was.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." A girl her age said. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. "This is my friend, Severus Snape." A boy also their age was standing behind Lily. He had greasy black hair and black eyes. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all."

Lily smiled at her and sat across from her. Severus took the seat next to Lily.

"So is this your first year, too?" Kate asked. They both nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" She asked them.

"Slytherin." Severus answered immediately.

Lily shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. What about you?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Ravenclaw."

* * *

_The Great Hall_

All the first years were gathered standing in the Great Hall. In front of them was a stool, on which, was the Sorting Hat. Every single one of the first years was nervous. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Abbott, Jason" Was first. A boy with dirty blonde hair sat on the stool. There were a few moments of silence before the hat cried "Huffelpuff!"

The Huffelpuffs' cheered.

"Avery, Mercutio" was declared a Slytherin seconds after the hat had been placed on his head.

"Black, Sirius." Was next. The boy next to her tensed a little as Sirius took a seat on the stool. The hat said nothing for what seemed like a long time. Until finally it declared Sirius Black a member of Gryffindor House. She saw the boy next to her relax.

"Capulet, Lionel." Was also sorted into Gryffindor along with "Davies, Galahad."

"Edwards, Katherine." Professor McGonagall called. Kate's insides started to turn. She approached the stool and took a seat.

"Another Edwards." The hat said. "Let's see."

_Ravenclaw_ Kate thought over and over again.

"Ravenclaw?" The hat questioned. "Want to be different from your sister, is that it?"

_Yes. _Kate replied. Not wanting the hat to know her true motives for wanting to belong in Ravenclaw.

"Plenty of courage and loyalty here. Brains as well. Hmm…" The hat just thought for a few more moments. Each moment seemed like an hour to Kate. Where would the hat put her?

"I know," The hat said at last. "Gryffindor!" He announced. Gryffindor House cheered. Kate, a bit disappointed, made her way to the Gryffindor table. As she sat down she heard a voice behind her.

"Psst, Kate." She turned. It was Arthur; he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and turned back to the other Gryffindors.

"Evans, Lily" and "Longbottom, Frank" were also sorted into Gryffindor.

Lily slid into the seat next to the seat next Kate. "It's great that we're both in this house. I hope Sev is, too."

Kate agreed, though she doubted it.

"Lupin, Remus." Was sorted into Gryffindor. The next two people, whose names Kate didn't catch were sorted into Huffelpuff.

"MacDonald, Mary." Was sorted into Gryffindor.

"There seem to be a lot of Gryffindor's this year." Lily commented.

"That happens sometimes," A boy said. "One year one house will get more new students then the other houses. My first year there were a lot of Slytherins and Ravenclaws and something like three Huffelpuffs and two Gryffindors. I'm Lancelot, by the way, but everyone just calls me Lance."

"Nice to meet you, Lance." Lily smiled.

"You look familiar." Lance said to Kate. "Have we met before?"

"You might know my sister, Guinevere. She's in Huffelpuff."

"That's it. Gwen, I remember now, we had Herbology together last year."

"McKinnon, Marlene." Was just sorted into Huffelpuff.

While "Mulciber, Tybalt" became the second Slytherin. And "Pettigrew, Peter." Joined the Gryffindor table. Kate and Lily watched the rest of the sorting in silence.

"Prewitt, Molly" and "Potter, James" became two more Gryffindors.

While "Powell, Sabrina." Became the first Ravenclaw. Next was "Snape, Severus." Lily tensed, praying he'd be sorted into Gryffindor. The hat was silent for a few moments. Until finally it cried, "Slytherin!" Lily drooped.

"Don't worry." Kate told her. "You can still be friends." Lily said nodded, but said nothing. Only a few people remained. Three more went into Slytherin, followed by another Ravenclaw and two more Huffelpuffs.

"Tonks, Theodore" Became the last Ravenclaw. The last two, "Weasley, Arthur" and "Wimsey, Alice", were both sorted in Gryffindor.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked chapter 1. I thought it'd be fun to write a story where my OC, Kate and the rest Camelot were Hogwarts students. Thus this was born. Originally, only Arthur, Kate, Guinevere, Merlin, Morgan, Mordred and Lancelot were going to be students, but some of you may have noticed two other knights of the Round Table and you will be meeting more of them in the next chapter along with Morgan an Mordred. Also, in case anyone's curious, as you probably noticed I stole three names from Romeo and Juliet. I did this because I'm watching the French musical Romeo et Juliette de la haine a l'amour (Great musical you should check it out!). I decided to set it in the Mauraders Era instead of Harry's because I don't write about the Mauraders the much and I thought it'd be fun. And please forgive any mistakes! I am currently betaless. Alright, enough of my rambling! Please hit the blue button below and review!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Later

"Did you finish the Divination homework?" Kate asked Sabrina.

"Of course I have." Sabrina answered. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know. Can I see it?"

"But that would-"

"Sabrina, I know you care very much about my education, but it's due tomorrow and I have a mountain of other things to do. Please."

"Fine." Sabrina pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate took the paper from her friend and started paraphrasing everything.

Sabrina was in Ravenclaw. She and Kate had met during their first week at Hogwarts in Potions. Kate had badly messed up her potion and Sabrina had come to her rescue before Slughorn had noticed. They had been best friends every since. Sabrina was also the only one who knew about Kate's crush on Arthur.

"Alright, come on," Sabrina said a half-hour later "It's getting late."

The walked out of the Great Hall together till Kate reached the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower.

"See you later," Kate waved, heading up the stairs.

"Bye." Sabrina smiled and kept walking.

"Leo est bona." Kate said to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady nodded and opened the portrait. Kate headed in and plopped herself down on the chair in front of the fire.

"Hey," Lily said.

"Hey," Kate smiled at her friend. "How are you? I haven't seen you since Transfiguration."

"I'm good, I spent the rest of the day with Sev. He helped me finish my homework."

"I'm still not done. You think after four years we'd be used to it."

"Yes, you'd think…"

There were a few moments of silence and then the portrait hole opened again.

"Hey Lily!" James Potter said, causing Lily to roll her eyes. "Kate." He added, giving her a nod.

"James." Kate returned the gesture. James and Sirius decided to sit on either side of Lily, while Remus took the chair next to Kate and Peter sat at a table behind the couch. Before long the three on the couch started to fight. Kate and Remus chuckled.

"They've beaten their record." Remus said. "It's been five minutes since James and Sirius sat down."

"Yes, well what'd you expect?"

They laughed again. Kate liked Remus. After Sabrina he was her best friend. He wasn't arrogant like James or Sirius or clingy like Peter. However, she had the feeling he was hiding something.

"It's time for dinner." Lancelot announced. All the Gryffindors left the Common Room and headed for the Great Hall. Kate and Remus chatted as they headed down. While entering the Great Hall, Kate caught sight of Arthur…talking to Guinevere. They were smiling and laughing.

"And so-Kate are you listening?" Remus asked, noticing her staring. When she didn't reply, he followed her line of vision. "Ah, I see." He smirked.

"Huh? What?" Kate turned backed to him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Remus laughed. "It's alright, you were distracted." Remus nodded towards Arthur. Kate turned bright red. "I take it he doesn't know."

Kate shook her head. "He's dating my sister." She added.

"Well don't worry," Remus assured her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Kate beamed at him, as the two took their seats.

* * *

Kate settled herself under a tree. It was a sunny day and she was taking full advantage of that. She had a book and a clear view of Arthur.

"Restoring to stalking now, are we?" A voice said.

"What do you want, Mordred?" Kate asked, not looking up from her book.

"I was going to go for a stroll and I saw you sitting here. Forgive me for coming over." He said sarcastically.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they were married?" Mordred continued, ignoring her. "We would be brother and sister."

"Get lost!" Kate screamed. Mordred jumped back, but smiled.

"Very well, I'll see you around dear Katherine." Mordred sauntered off and Kate saw him join Morgan down by the lake. Mordred was Arthur's younger brother and Kate absolutely despised him.

It was strange because Arthur's family was so pleasant. And yet, at the same time, strange. His mother, Igraine, had been married before. Her first husband, Gorlois, had died mysteriously. Shortly after his death, Igraine married Uther Pendragon.

Guinevere and Arthur had started dating at the end of the previous year. And over the summer, whenever Guinevere was invited to Arthur's, Kate was as well. She had met his entire family and she liked them quiet a lot. His mother had three children from her first marriage. The eldest, Marjorie, was a former Gryffindor and was currently training to be an Auror. The second, Elizabeth, a former Huffelpuff, was a mediwitch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures. She and Gwen got along brilliantly. Then there was Arthur's full sister, Anna. She was a quiet girl who, along with her brother, was in Ravenclaw. Arthur's father, Uther, was a former hit wizard. He now owned Quality Qudditch Supplies. Arthur's mother, Igraine, helped her husband at his shop and worked part time at Flourish and Blotts. Arthur's family was, for the most part, wonderful people. Then there was Morgan and Mordred. Kate understood why Morgan would hate Uther and his family. The girl probably felt bitter that her mother married so quickly after her father died. But Mordred made no sense. Sabrina's theory was that Mordred felt as though he was in Arthur's shadow. Arthur was a prefect, Qudditch captain and was probably going to be Head Boy. Mordred was constantly getting in trouble and he didn't really get along with anyone.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Kate looked up to see Lionel Capulet standing there.

"Of course." She said moving over. Lionel sat down next to her and leaned up against the tree.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good…I'm thinking of trying out for the Qudditch Team."

"What position?" Lionel asked.

"Chaser."

"Brilliant, go for it. I'm trying too, a Beater."

"You definitely have the build for a Beater."

Lionel was in Kate's year and he was also in Gryffindor. Lionel was a close friend of Arthur's.

Arthur had eight close friends at Hogwarts. Like James Potter and his friends, they had a name for themselves. The were The Knights. (Personally, Kate thought it was silly, but she didn't say anything).

The Knights were:

Merlin Phillips

Lancelot Davies

Galahad Davies

Gwaine Lot

Percival de Boran

Tristan Dore

Kay White

and Lionel Capulet

For the most part, The Knights got along well with The Marauders. Except when James was picking on Severus Snape. Usually, Arthur was able to get him to stop unless Gwaine or Kay was also picking on Severus. Arthur hated it when James picked on Severus. He despised the feuding between houses and tried to stop it.

Everyone loved the Knights. Everyone, of course, except for Mordred and Morgan.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. I got some of the knights last names from Castles in their legends. **

**Now, please review!**

**~Kate**


End file.
